She's Always Been Daddy's Girl
by BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx
Summary: Part 2 of my oneshot series... Mike spends some time with his and Phoebe's daughter. WARNING: THERE'S A LOT OF FLUFFINESS


(AN: David Crane, Kevin Bright, and Marta Kauffman own, not me. I do own seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 on DVD though.)

Mike Hannigan is sitting on the couch in his family's living room, watching the New York Yankees pre-game. His wife, Phoebe, holding their 4 month old son Michael, walks into the room. She's carrying a diaper bag.

"Well, we're leaving," Phoebe tells her husband. "Say bye-bye to Daddy Mikey."

She hands the baby to Mike. "Have fun at the doctor," he says half sarcastically.

"Ha, bye honey," she laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They walk out of the room, and then Mike hears the front door slam. He looks around to make sure the door is locked, and takes in the quietness of the house. There hasn't been much of it in the Buffay-Hannigan house since Michael was born, but in Mike's mind, it's all been worth it. The nights where they have to wake up at 3 AM feed him, or change his diaper, or get him to stop crying have been horrible, but now little Michael is smiling, laughing, and discovering that he can make sounds, so the good is outweighing the bad.

And even better, their 3 ½ year old daughter Lily has been great with the baby. She was jealous at all the attention he was getting from everyone at first, but she's getting better. Both Phoebe and Mike try to spend time with her, just the two of them, whenever they can.

Enjoying the quiet, Mike sprawls out on the couch. The game is about to start and the only thing that could've made this better was a beer. He's about to get up from the couch and go into the kitchen when he hears footsteps coming from the hallway where the bedrooms are.

"Daddy?" he hears a small voice ask.

_Lily, he says to himself. She must've woken up from her nap. _

He turns around to see Lily, the spitting image of himself, with his dark brown hair and green eyes, holding her teddy bear. Her hair is sticking out in a few places.

"Where did Mommy go?" she asks again.

"She went to take Mikey to the doctor," he explains.

"Is he sick?" she asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No no sweetie," he tells her. "He's just going in for a checkup."

"Are they gonna be back soon?" she asks.

"Yes," he tells her.

The game comes back on from a commercial and the first pitch is thrown.

"Okay," she says with a smile. She looks at the TV. "The Yankees?"

"Yup," he says. "The Yankees."

Mike grins to himself, happy that his daughter is just as big a Yankee fan as he is.

"You know Daddy, I like spending time with you _and _Mommy," Lily says. "But I like doing stuff with you… I mean, Mommy's fun too, but-"

"I know what you mean Lil," he says with a small laugh. "I like it too."

The other team goes out onto the field, and Mike puts his arm on the back of the couch behind Lily's head.

* * *

"For those of you just tuning in, we're in the 6th inning, and the Yankees are in the lead 5-1," the announcer says.

Lily is intently watching the game, and Mike is dozing off a little.

Suddenly, the door unlocks and Phoebe, holding Michael comes through the door.

"Hi guys," she says walking into the living room.

"Hi Mommy!" Lily squeals. "Hi Mikey."

Phoebe puts Michael down on the couch, in between Lily and Mike.

"Hey Mike…" Phoebe says, noticing her husband is sleeping. "Sweetie…"

"Huh?" he asks, sitting up.

"We just got back from the doctor," she tells him. "Everything's fine, he got a few shots though."

"Awwwh Mike," Mike says, picking up his son. "You were a big boy though, right?"

He smiles.

"Me an' Daddy watched the Yankee game!" Lily tells Phoebe.

"Really? So you had fun with Daddy?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Lily cries.

"Hey Pheebs, what time is it?" Mike suddenly asks his wife.

"Oh, it's… 2:04," she tells him.

"Oh man, I have gig at 3, and I have to be there in 20 minutes for sound check!" he exclaims.

"Well, go Mister Job-Man," Phoebe tells him. "Have a good time."

He jumps up from the couch and heads towards the hallway.

"How come Daddy works on Saturday's?" Lily asks her mom. "Uncle Chandler and Uncle Ross don't work on Saturday's."

"Because…" Phoebe says, trying to find the right thing to say. "Daddy has a special job. He plays music for people while they eat!"

"That _is _special," she says.

"I know!" Phoebe exclaims.


End file.
